


Ladle and Negi

by Vy39 (SteelDollS)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Abuse, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Leek, Leek Rape, M/M, Master is Abusive, MasuKai, Negi, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Traumatized Kaito, Vegetables, Verbal Abuse, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelDollS/pseuds/Vy39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master x Kaito. Master is abusive. Kaito fails to get dinner cooked on time. Contains physical and sexual abuse, violence, NCS, crying Kaito, leek. This is a gift from Vy39 to me (SteelDollS), and I am posting it with her permission. I LOVE THIS FIC OMG ;.; Written by Vy39. iloveyou omg ;.;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladle and Negi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SteelDollS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelDollS/gifts).



He'd messed up. He'd messed up BADLY. Literally shaking from head to toe, Kaito stumbled into the kitchen shared between he and his master and immediately started grabbing at pots and pans, placing them on the stove without really knowing what he wanted to do with them. He just had to get started, he had to make....SOMETHING, quickly- if his master got home and saw that he was late with dinner....

The bluenette swallowed hard and shook his head clear of the memories of the last time that'd happened.

Still trembling and not really knowing what to do, he grabbed one of the larger pots, filled it with water, moved to put it back on the stove, glanced at the clock hanging on the wall-

Immediately his blue eyes widened in terror.  
It was 3:43. His master always came back around 3:45.

He was too late. He was stuck; there was no way he'd be able to make anything before the brunette got back home and even if he still made an attempt, he'd only be able to produce something half cooked and low quality, which he'd learned before was an even bigger offense than not cooking anything at all. A shiver ran down his spine and he took a shaky breath, then he started to tear up a bit just before jumping at the sound of the front door opening.

Each click of his master's shoes on their hardwood floors taunted the bluenette, who flinched, flinched, held his breath and wished to disappear. He grew more and more tense the closer the footsteps got and when he eventually sensed his master's presence in the doorway, his heart stopped for a few seconds. He was absolutely TERRIFIED.

"H....H-hello, master......w-welcome back....." He softly greeted, fiddling with the random pots and pans that he'd laid out on the stove in an attempt to make himself look busy. His master leaned against the doorway for a second, watching him.

"What's this, Kaito? No dinner tonight?"

The footsteps started again and Kaito felt like his legs had turned to jelly. He temporary stopped messing with the pots to tightly grip the edge of the sink and submissively lowered his head, sucking in another shaky breath.

"M-master, I-I......"

His vision blurred suddenly and he sniffed, swallowing hard and feeling like a lump was in his throat. Silent tears started to run down his pale cheeks and he trembled badly, curling his hands into fists against the counter as he continued to lean against it for support. Every breath hurt, every anxious thought made his chest tighten, every sound he heard made his heart race and his head spin. It didn't take long for him to begin full out sobbing, even though his master hadn't even raised a hand against him yet. The older male merely watched him, cocking his head to one side and regarding him cooly.

"What are you doing, Kaito?"

The bluenette flinched at how close the voice was and made a choked sound, sniffing, wiping his face with one of his sleeves. He fumbled for a second then mndlessly picked up a ladle, dropping it inside of a pot and then pulling the pot towards his chest.

"Cooking."

"That doesn't look like cooking to me."

Kaito blinked, responding with a quiet "I-I--......"

Master took a few more steps forward, walking around Kaito to lean against the counter with him. He stared down at the fragile, shaking male for a second and then reached for the ladle the bluenette had just had in his hands, pulling it out of the pot. Kaito's head shot up just a bit and he watched it disappear from his line of sight with wide, worried eyes.

"Kaito."

The bluenette's blood ran cold. He bit his lip and then turned, slowly, slowly, knowing that master would get angry if he thought he wasn't listening to him. At the same time, he tried to look guilty. He really, deeply regretted letting dinner slip his mind and he tried his hardest to portray that through facial expression, in an effort to gain at least SOME pity from the older male.

Master raised his arm in a threatening manner and Kaito had never been so afraid of a kitchen ladle before in his life.

"You WHAT?"

Not having expected the question, the bluenette stared dumbly for a moment, blinking twice, trying to understand. It took all of two seconds before there was a whistling sound in the air and blinding pain suddenly exploded on the right side of Kaito's face, the ladle making a cracking sound as it connected with his cheek, sending him falling to the ground, screaming from the force of the blow. He brought a hand up to his injury and craddled it, shaking, sobbing, watching master fearfully as the brunette took a few steps towards him. A metalic taste filled his mouth as crawled backwards a bit, desperate to get away, and he instinctively spit, a puddle of red appearing in front of him and surrounding something small and white- a tooth. The realization of what it was made him scream once again, rubbing his mouth as if that would relieve the pain. 

"Awww, did that hurt?" master's voice mocked, the man reaching out and harshly cuping Kaito's jaw as the frightened male tried to back into a wall. "P-please, please," the bluenette gasped, his expression twisted in pain as blue eyes locked with dark brown ones.

"You know what hurts more?" master continued, releasing him and leaning back upright. He paused for a second and then sneered at Kaito, narrowing his eyes and raising his arm again.

The bluenette was screaming before the ladle even made contact again.

"That fact that I wasted far too much money on you and you can't even do SIMPLE FUCKING TASKS!"

Pain exploded across Kaito's cheek again, across his arms as he tried to shield himself, across his backside as he attempted to curl into a little ball. He screamed and he screamed but master kept bringing the ladle down relentlessly, hitting with such force, every blow left a mark. Blood and saliva trailed down Kaito's chin and made a second pool on the floor as he begged for forgiveness, pleaded with his master, apologized again and again as he writhed on the floor. At some point, his cheek ended up in the mess, as his body gave out on him and he couldn't hold himself upright anymore. It was then that master stopped, panting, dropping the ladle, looking down at the crying, bleeding, bruised mess of a vocaloid who was curled into a pathetic little ball on the floor with his arms wrapped around his head.

Nothing but the sound of Kaito sobbing filled the kitchen for a while and then master shifted and the bluenette flinched, moving his arms a bit and staring up at the older male with nothing but absolute fear plastered on his face. Master was planning something else. He could tell.

"P-please, no more, no more, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I-I won't do it again, I promise!" He pleaded, trying to move away again and taking quick, labored breaths. "Master, please, please, I'll be good, I promise, I promise, I-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, he was cut off by a hand yanking him up much too roughly by the collar, choking him and preventing him from doing much else but letting out a muffled, startled scream. Master dragged him back towards the middle of the kitchen and pinned him down suddenly, yanking the blue scarf from around his neck. He tried to turn and look at him, tried to question his actions, but he was distracted by his arms being roughly yanked behind his back and binded by non other than the scarf master had just taken from him. His heart started to race once again and he began to whimper, waiting.

"You can't sing, you can't follow simple instructions....what are you good for, Kaito? Huh?" 

The bluenette closed his eyes against master's painful words, his chest tightening and his shoulders shaking as he began to softly sob again. He didn't understand why things were like this. Why he was so much of a ......failure. Why he was so.....useless. He tried his best constantly, he tried to appease master and master's friends, he tried to follow orders, he tried to do things right, he tried to get master's songs popular, he tried, he /tried/- but it seemed like no matter what he did, it was never good enough. HE was never good enough and it hurt, it hurt so much. It was more damaging to the bluenette than the harsh abuse his master constantly put him through as he reminded him of how utterly useless he was.

The sound of utensils rattling made the injured male blink a few times and he turned his head, shaking, watching as his master paced the kitchen and went through cabinets, seemingly searching for something. Kaito's heart sank to his stomach as he thought of what that something could be, knowing that whatever it was, it would be used to hurt him next. 

Eventually master just put a hand on his hip and turned towards the fridge. He opened it and pulled something out with a slight grin suddenly gracing his features. Blinking a few times, Kaito vaguely made out what it was and raised an eyebrow when he did- a leek. 

In quick, long strides, master returned to his side and suddenly pain so intense exploded in his stomach, he gagged a bit. The brunette had kicked him. 

"You're literally only good for one god damn thing. You fucking disgust me." He sneered and suddenly Kaito's pants were being yanked down to his knees. The bluenette made a choked, surprised sound and started to struggle suddenly, eyes wide, hands twisting in their confines, expression begging for mercy. 

"Master! Please, please don't!" He sobbed, his voice loud and shrill and filled with terror. Master tightly gripped the leek in his hand and moved from his line of sight and almost instantly, Kaito could feel something wide and thick rubbing against his entrance. 

The leek. 

Master was going to-

"NONONO, I'M SORR--" 

He was cut off by an intense pain that attacked every nerve in his body as master seated the leek deep inside his rectum with such force it made his body jerk. He couldn't breathe suddenly, he couldn't speak, he couldn't even SCREAM, as the sound had gotten caught and choked in his throat. It wasn't until master roughly yanked the leek out and repeated the process did he threw his head back and scream in intense, blinded agony. His rectum clenched around the invasion, tried to force it out, tried to ease the pain, but master started thrusting the vegetable inside of Kaito at a constant pace, the friction of rubbing creating a burning sensation that hurt so badly, he wanted to die. He screamed and he screamed and he screamed, thrashing about madly on the floor and crying in a way that made his entire body shake. Master just kept going, increasing his speed. 

After a while, Kaito felt a stronger sensation of pain, one that felt like he was being torn into two, and there was a wetness between his legs suddenly that made master pause for just a brief moment. The leek was unceremoniously removed and Kaito screamed once more, shaking and shivering as fingers started to poke and prod where the vegetable had once been. Master made a sound and Kaito took a breath.... then suddenly the pain was returned almost tenfold as master took the leek and shoved it as deep inside of Kaito as it would go. He shrieked to the top of his lungs, kicking, crying, pleading, trying to escape the horrible pain but finding he had no where to go as master pounded into him relentlessly. 

It seemed like forever before the thrusts finally slowed, then stopped completely. Kaito was a mess of tears and blood and saliva and snot by then, uncontrollably shaking and sobbing on the floor, eyes wide and filled with pain as he started at his master and wondered what he did so wrong that he deserved this type of abuse. He'd never hurt master. He'd never done anything against him. He loved him, so why....why did master hate him so? It hurt so much Kaito didn't even know what to do with himself anymore besides curling into another small, pathetic ball and crying with all he had. He wanted to die. 

Master stood, not removing the leek from Kaito's backside, and stated down at his work for a while with a complicated expression. Seemingly satisfied, he scoffed and stepped over Kaito, then took a deep breath and began to walk towards the door. Kaito watched him the entire time, eyes wavering and body still shaking. 

"Maaaaaster.....I-I love you.....I-I'm so sorry.....I love you....." He whispered pitifully, not even able to finish his sentence before breaking down sobbing again. 

Master paused. 

He turned his head, brown eyes widening slightly, and gave the damaged bluenette one last look, then turned back and walked out of the kitchen, shutting his eyes. His reply was so quiet, he himself almost missed it. 

"....I love you too." 

And he did care about the bluenette to some degree, but god damn it, did Kaito piss him off sometimes. For now...he needed to calm down....and Kaito needed to think about his stupid mistakes. He'd come back for Kaito later, after he was sure he'd learned his lesson.


End file.
